Rock the Bass
by Tiryn
Summary: A normie, a full-blooded normie, was going to Monster High! Why was she in the school of monsters and what is it with her not being able to speak? With her normality, why is she being so attracted to Deuce Gorgon... and vice versa? Oh, only so much madness can ensue before a can of worms are opened up! DeuceXOC


_**Hey guys :D Yeah, I know, 40 other stories to take care of and everything, but I seriously want to test out this fandom and see how well I do :3 Honestly? I've only seen a few episodes, played the Wii game, and never touched the books. BUT!**_

_**I'm going to give Monster High a chance :3**_

_**Do not own rights~**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rock the Bass<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Normie**_

"Welcome to Monster High!" Head Mistress Bloodgood was kind to me, even though it still weirded me out that she could take off her head. Isn't she some kind of fairy? Oh, I don't know. I don't think I care very much either. She leaned forward on her desk and looked me in the eye.

"Now, since you are a... normie, so to speak, many of the ghouls won't like you being here." I nodded, knowing that this was probably going to be one of the most difficult years of my life yet with that tiny bit of information. "So I wish for you to be extra careful." She handed me an id card and a schedule. "Here is your schedule; I suggest you stick by it closely. Keep your id on you at all times; even some of the instructors will have a hard time adjusting with you here."

I sighed and pocketed the id and glanced over the schedule. Clawculus? Is that some kind of math class? Physical Deaducation seems to be close to Physical Education... Hm, okay, so it'll be easy to figure out what all of these are. "And here is a map so you'll find your way around here." She looked up at the clock that hung above the door behind me. I admired the way they cut the glass around here; it looked like half of a spider's web, so it looked really pretty.

"You're ghoul helper should arrive... now." As if on cue, a knock on the door sounded throughout the room. "Come in!" And in walked a girl that looked to be about sixteen. She was really pretty with long black and white hair, green skin that looked stitched together, and mismatched blue and green eyes. There were these bolts on the side of her necks that reminded me of Frankenstein's monster. Was she the monster's daughter?

"Lillith, please meet Frankie Stein." The girl gave a bright smile and held out a hand for me to shake. Well, she was nice. I smiled in return and shook her hand. Her own smile got brighter if it was possible, her little bolts giving off electricity. Well, that's cool!

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" I chuckled, glad to meet a happy soul that I can connect with. I nodded in return. Head Mistress Bloodgood shoved us out of her office after that, wishing me some good luck and happy nightmares coming my way.

Huh. Never thought of nightmares as 'happy,' but this is Monster High that I was talking about. Lots of strange things to counter here at the school.

"So... are you really a full blown normie?" I nodded at her innocent question. She smiled and nodded really fast. "Well, first, I'm going to show you where your classes are - oh look, they're all the same as mine except for culinary - where the creepateria is, the gym, bathrooms, and then I'll show you my friends." She grinned. "You'll never be alone here!" I laughed. The girl was bright and happy; if I got to see her every day, I don't think I'll be as miserable as I first thought I was going to be.

* * *

><p>After marking the last place on my map (it was the gym; sadly I have to take stupid P.E... now P.D.), I heard someone call out Frankie's name. We both turned to see this really adorable short girl come up to see us. She had black and pink hair that was put up in pigtails... Actually, she was decked out in black and pink.<p>

It was almost blinding.

"Oh, hello~! Who is the new ghoul?" Frankie smiled.

"Draculaura, this is the new student Lillith. Lillith, this is the daughter of Dracula, Draculaura." I nodded and smiled, shaking her hand. She was nice, really cute too. Then another girl walked up next to her, brown and blonde hair going this way and that with little ears sticking out of them. "And this is Clawdeen Wolf, my other best ghoulfriend." The werewolf shook my hand excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you." She had a thick accent of some sort, but I couldn't figure it out. "Have you met any of the others?" There were more?

"No, not yet." Frankie said, her smile still blinding. "Are they still waiting for us at the front?" Clawdeen grinned and nodded, skipping ahead with her tail swaying this way and that.

"Well, come along, you have others to meet~!" I giggled and followed. Even though mother was against me coming here in the first place, I quite liked it. I just hope that I don't have to be transferred out again.

There was a group of people out front waiting for us. They were all types of monsters... Wow, I really need to read up on monsters. This will be fun!

Frankie immediately went into introductions. The mummified girl was Cleo de Nile, who was Egyptian and a queen. Hey, I'll respect that, as long as she doesn't trash my computer and music. There were two blue girls, one a fish type monster called Lagoona Blue, the other a monster from Russia called Abby Bominable. There was also a half-normie named Jackson Jekyll, but his other half was called Holt Hyde. Hm, loved that story. There was this girl with purple skin and bright red hair named Operetta, probably named because she was somehow related to the Phantom of the Opera ghost. The last girl was a honest-to-god ghoul named Ghoulia Yelps, who was speaking zombie. I hate it when someone had to translate for me since Ghoulia looked extremely frustrated at that.

The last boy, however, was bloody gorgeous. I don't care if he is the son of Medusa the Gorgon (his name is Deuce Gorgon, so it was easy to tell who he was related to), he is hot. Sadly, he is off limits. Frankie whispered to me that he is Cleo's ex-boyfriend. Don't need to die on the first day, so no need to go after him.

I nodded and shook hands with each of them, except for Cleo because she dared not touch me. Now I know how it feels to be inferior to royalty. Dammit.

"Got a name, normie?" Deuce asked, leaning down and grinning.

"Her name is Lillith Ungeist." I am so glad for Frankie, so I assume that she knows my problem with people.

"What, the normie not speak?" Abby asked, crossing her arms and eyeing me up. Her hand grip was strong, so I'm not pissing that one off. I shuffled in place, not really liking that I was the center of attention because of my problem. I shook my head and motioned to my neck, indicating that I can't speak.

"So you can't speak?" Jackson asked, looking a little worried. "Did it come by accident or were you born with it?" I shrugged. It might have been an accident, but I don't remember anything if it was. All I remember is just getting up one day and not speaking. Been like that for years. "Oh, right, got it." I silently giggled at how he tried to be cool but looked adorkably cute while failing.

Then a scream filled the halls. "Oh, that's the bell!" Frankie turned to me and smiled. "Ready for first period?" I smiled nervously and shook my head. Why did I have to be a normie? "Great! Let's go!" And we were off.

Remind me to never give this girl sugar. I would hate to find out what would happen when she becomes overly hyperactive.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So, yeah, another story...F my life -_- *head desk* Well, I hope you all enjoy this one :3<span>_**

**_Please review so you can tell me what to improve upon~!_**


End file.
